To love
by Stripes93
Summary: A year after World Tour and Heather hasn't seen Alejandro since. She tries not to think about it but what happens when she meets the notorious José and actually...likes him?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N: So, I had this idea in my head since yesterday and wrote it out today. I hope you like it._

_Disclaimer: I don't claim anything but this story._

* * *

It's been a year since TDWT. A year since I lost my million to that golem Zeke. And a year since..._he_-I won't bring myself to think of his name-was put into the hospital from an extremely bad accident. And that's all it ever was, an accident. It wasn't my fault. Yeah I may have pushed him down but...he should have moved!

With a scowl, I erased the thought from my mind and entered the convenient store. I took my time getting to the diary section, revealing in this moment away from home and my brother and sister continually reacting the last scene from world tour and that damn annoying singing. You think they would get tired of it but no. It was the same thing day after day. It was enough to make me want to maim them life and push _them_ in a volcano. "Stupid, rotten..." I growled, picking up the milk and walked to the check out the line. It was a bit long but I didn't mind, anything that kept me from going home to none stop singing was good by me. But from the annoyed sighed from behind me I could see that was not the case with someone else. I glanced behind me, looked forward, then did a double take. For a moment it almost looked liked him. He was about the same height and color but with darker hair that was braided back in cornrows. There was a resemblance, especially with the eyes. They were exactly the same emerald green.

I didn't know I was staring until he quirked an eyebrow and smirked at me. I turned around quickly, cheeks burning. They even had the same smile. Could they be related? With that thought in my mind I could feel his eyes watching me as the line moved. I payed for my milk and practically ran out the store, those eyes continually popping up in my mind. "He couldn't be..." I muttered to myself, beginning back down the street.

"Hey, you're Heather right?" I stopped and turned around, ready to tell who ever it was that I wasn't in the mood to talk about World Tour or whatever but the comment never left my mouth as I saw that it was that guy again. Out in the sun I could see the resemblance was even more striking but there was different about him that _he _didn't have. I just couldn't place my finger on it.

"Yeah," I told him. He wore a white shirt that accentuated his muscles and loose blue jeans with a thin chain connected the back and right pocket. Like you-know-who he was not too bad to look at. Twice in the last ten minutes he caught me staring again and smirked. It was that smirk that made my heart jump for a second. _'Not this again...'_ I thought, setting my face straight.

"I can see in your eyes that you think I look like him." He told me, taking a step closer. I quickly averted my gaze, looking anywhere but him. Was I right? Were they related? "But I assure you I'm nothing like him." His voice was quiet and-sneaking a look at him-he looked very sincere. He smiled gently and laughed once. "I'm sorry, where are my manners? I'm José. Alejandro's older brother." he held out his hand, waiting for me to shake it. I should have known as soon as I saw him. José, the older brother...Alejandro hated so much. The one that mocked him and called him Al, that was always better than him. I debated on shaking his hand and looked into his eyes. If he was better than Alejandro, did that mean he was a better actor? His words seemed truly sincere and I couldn't seem to detect a lie anywhere on his face. Was Alejandro lying about José when he was talking about horrible he was? _'Of course he was,'_ Some rational part of my mind was saying. 'He made a sob story for himself because he was pathetic.' José didn't really seem that bad and unlike Alejandro he had no reason to lie about anything. There was nothing on the line here, just me.

I shook his hand and smiled back. I had been doing that a bit more often when ever I wasn't at home. After that last season of Total Drama I've been told I have been a bit nicer. I was still the queen of mean just...not _as _mean. "It's nice to meet you, José."

Alejandro's POV

I sat in the kitchen, watching _mamá_ prepare dinner. It was most I could do since I couldn't bring myself to watch TV. Even after a year they were still talking about World Tour, still playing clips. Some of the other contestants even had endorsements and commercials. I wanted nothing to do with that show ever again. Hence why I sat here now, tapping my fingers on the table as mamá prepared the food and listened to the radio. It was a sport's station, broadcasting a soccer game that my oldest brother Carlos was playing in. "_Yo desao que Carlos a aqui." _I heard my mother say. I was the youngest and babied a lot by my mother but it was evident who the favorite in this family was: Carlos.

"_Yo sé, mamá_." I muttered, closing my eyes and listened to the game. Just then a commercial came on and I tensed up at the words.

"This game is brought to you by Total Drama: Reloaded! Comes on tonight..." I couldn't stand to listen anymore and got up, storming out the kitchen while my mom called after me. I didn't come back, only stormed up stairs to my room and slammed the door.

I hated anything that had to do with that damn game! I hated hearing that name, hearing the name of anyone that was on there, especially _her_. Heather. I turned around to look at the mirror I had hung up on my door, that way any time I looked in it I would remember what she did to me. My once lush hair had been burned off and now was so short I couldn't even put it in a pony tail. The salves that the doctors had given me had worked well but there was still patches of discoloration in a few places. My legs and arms had been bent at such unnatural angles they had to be re-broken to fix, so now I walked with a slight limp and couldn't walk very long distances with out my legs beginning to ache. My doctor said I shouldn't but I pushed myself to my limit every day, out of the watchful eye of my mother, doing exercises that would leave my whole body aching by the end. But while I lay there in pain I would always remember why I did this. As much as I hated it we would all be coming back for a fifth and final season and when that time came I would be ready. I would be stronger than I was before and I would get my revenge on Heather for what she did to me.

There was then a knock on my door. "_Lo siento, mamá pero no auqi_." I called, sitting down on my bed as the door opened. I then scowled as José leaned in the door way, a smirk on his face. I hated José, even more than I did before that game. He taunted me everyday, pointing out my failure as though I was only person who had ever lost a game...who had ever given his heart to the wrong person.

"What do you want, José?" I growled as he walked in. He had a piece of paper in his hand and wiggled it in front of my face.

"You'll never guess who I ran into today." He said, smiling maliciously.

"Don't know, don't care. Go away." I told him irritably which only seemed to please him.

"Oh, but you do care. I know you do. The whole world does. Now do you know?" The shock was clear on my face and he knew it. It couldn't be! I snatched the paper out of his hand and looked to the name and number written on it.

"Don't fuck with me, José, I'm not in the mood." I told him and he took the paper back.

"Don't believe me then. Just know _ella será la miá_." He said then left, whistling versus under his breath. I didn't know what to do. Should I believe him? What was the possibility of us being near Heather?

"He's only doing it to piss me off," I told myself and closed the door back. That was all. He was only doing it to mess with my head but...why did I care so much? There was no way I still had feelings for her. She pushed me off a fucking volcano for _Dios_ sakes! I growled and fell backwards onto my bed, looking up at the ceiling. No, I had feelings for her or anyone for that matter. She took my heart and crushed it like a _guijarro_ under her foot. And when I saw her again, I would get my revenge.

* * *

_A/N2: So, first chapter. What do you think? And if you're thinking what I'm thinking then yes, Heather and Alejandro are both in denial, so deep in denial they need a boat(Ha! I made a joke! Corny joke but still...). I'm going to try and keep with a schedule with this one and try to update at least once a week. Maybe more if inspiration strikes. So, review! Tell me what you think, tell me ideas, anything that you think could make this story better! I wanna hear/read! So for now, ciao! -Love Stripes_


	2. Chapter 2

It turns out I was right to talk to José and even give him my number. He's an incredibly sweet guy. He called me just a little after eight the day before and we talked just about all night. By the time we stopped it was already one in the morning. I couldn't believe I had talked to him for so long and the weirdest part was we never ran out of things to say. We talked about school-he was actually in his first year of college-, friends, movies we liked, even people we had dated. The only thing that didn't pop up in our conversation was family. With a brother like _him_ I could see why he wouldn't want to talk about it. Before we got off the phone he surprised me by asking if I wanted to hang out the next day.

"I...don't know." I said. If I did decide to hang out with him there was a possibility that we might have to see his brother and that wasn't something I would look forward to.

"Don't worry. I know the perfect spot where Al won't show up." He told me, sensing why I hesitated. I bit my lip in contemplation, twirling my finger in my hair.

"Where would we go?" I asked.

"A spot by the beach that only I know about. It's very nice, especially on a warm day." He said and I could hear the smile in his voice. "That is if you trust me enough to be alone." I wasn't a trustful person by nature, and with José being related to you-know-who I probably shouldn't trust him. But I had already given him my number and there didn't seem to be any reason to not trust him. What could it hurt to hang out at the beach for a little while?

"Sure," I finally told him and gave him my address.

"See you tomorrow then. _Bueno's noches, quierda._"

"Good night," I said, hanging up. My heart beat wildly in my chest at the thought of seeing José again. "What is wrong with me?" I thought, turning off the light and slipped into bed. I had never acted this way over a guy before...except one but I was over him. Or at least I thought I was.

The next day I found myself whistling as I got dressed and skipped down the stairs to the kitchen. As I got an apple out of the fridge my little brother and sister stared at me as if I had grown a second head. "What are you two looking at?" I asked, taking a bite of the apple.

"Are you feeling okay?" Damien asked, completely forgetting the cereal in front of him.

"I don't know is your face feeling okay?" I asked, rolling my eyes and left out the kitchen. I wouldn't let those two get to me today. I had a good feeling about today and it wasn't just because I was hanging out with a hot guy.

I then heard a honk outside and I threw the apple core away before coming outside. José drove a black Lexus, windows tinted so dark that I could barely see inside. He opened the door and smiled at me. "Hello, Heather." he said as I got in. "You look _muy bonita_ today."

"Thanks...I think." I said and he laughed. He had a nice laugh.

"So you ready?" he asked and I had a feeling there was a double meaning behind the question.

"For what?" I asked, giving him a side ways glance. He smirked and pulled out the drive way.

"You might want to buckle up." He warned. I hastily put on my seat belt before he put the gear into drive and took off. In about three seconds he was probably breaking more speeding laws than I could count. The scenery flew by in a blur and I swear he passed up about two stop signs. As terrifying as it was it was also...exhilarating. I felt as though we were practically flying over the pavement, not even touching the street.

"Who taught you how to drive?" I asked as he slowed down at a stop light.

"I taught myself, _chica._ It's a lot more fun that way." He told me, revving his engine.

"Have you ever gotten a speeding ticket?"

"Not one," He said, taking off as the light changed green. As he drove I watched him. He had a smile on his face and his eyes practically glittered at the thrill of driving so fast. He then glanced at me and I looked away quickly. "You're always staring at me. Why?" he asked.

Instead of truthfully telling him why I replied, "Is there a law against staring?" he snorted and shook his head.

"_Tú eres otra cosa_." He muttered to himself. I cocked an eyebrow at him but he didn't translate. The rest of the ride was fairly quiet and I spent the rest of the time to look out the window, occasionally sneaking glances his way. I would find out what was so different about him.

We stopped near a wooded area and he turned off the car. "I thought we were going to the beach?" I asked as we stepped out. He grabbed a bag from the backseat then got out, grabbing my hand.

"We are. It's just through here. Trust me." He said, leading me through the woods. I gripped his hand tightly, afraid to fall or trip over anything with my wedges on.

"How much further?" I asked, feeling low branches and prickers poking at my exposed legs. He smiled at me, pulling back a branch and let me walk through first.

"What do you think?" He asked. It was a beautiful. It was completely secluded, woods all around. The water lapped at the sand gently, the sun sparkling off of it.

"Wow," I said. "How did you find this place?" I asked as we walked through the sand. He reached into his bag and pulled out a blanket, laying it down on the sand.

"I'm from Spain. We instinctively know where the best beaches can be found." He said, pulling off his shirt. Like his brother, it was clear that he worked out. Around his neck, going down his chest was a tattoo of a chain with a 'J' hanging off of it. "You know your staring is getting _muy_ creepy. But I forgive you because you're cute." He smiled at me as I turned away as I stripped off my shirt and shorts, revealing my bathing suite. He whistled and I rolled my eyes, slipping off my shoes and walked to the water. I let the water splash over my feet and closed my eyes, sighing at the peacefulness that I could never get at home. "Boo," I gasped and I stumbled forward as I heard José whisper in my ear, tapping me on my shoulder. I turned and glared at him and he smirked at me playfully. "I'm sorry did I scare you?" he asked innocently.

"No," I growled turning away from him before twisting around quickly and kicked my foot out, splashing him with cool water. He stepped back, looking at me with wide eyes before smiling.

"You shouldn't have done that." He growled, narrowing his eyes. I stepped back further into the water, my heart skipping a beat for a moment-actually scared-before he jumped at me and grabbed me around my waist. I squealed in delight, wiggling around in his grip.

"Let me go," I pleaded before screaming as we fell back. We both ended up soaked with me sitting on him. "My hair..." I whined, reaching for it to wring it out. He then grabbed my hands and brought them down gently.

"Don't. It's looks nice wet." He said, face so close I felt myself beginning to blush.

"You...really think so?" I asked, not bothering to pull my hands away. I should have but it felt kind of...nice.

"Yes, it looks beautiful." I smiled at him and leaned back, him setting his chin on my head. We sat there and stared out into the sea, lost in our own thoughts. I had just met José yet I liked him. He was so different than his brother; sweeter, more truthful, and hell lot more trustful. It was almost enough to make me forget about him, about what I used to feel for him, about that kiss...

Alejandro's POV

I. Can't. Get. Her. Out. Of. My. Head. Ever since yesterday, she's been the only thing on my mind. I couldn't close my eyes with out seeing her face pop up. It was driving me _loco_! And it was all because of José! He had to be lying. The number had to be a fake. "It just has to be," I muttered, looking out the window as he drove away. I stood there, staring before turning around to find my mom. Against my better judgment I know how I would find out if José was lying or not.

"_Mamí_," I said, finding her in the laundry room.

"Sí, mijo?" She said, loading the washer.

"Um, where did José go?" I asked, picking up a basket of clothes. She tried to take them back from me but I turned away from her.

"Alejandro," She said disapprovingly.

"_Mamá_, please. I can do this with out hurting myself." I told her. She sighed and shook her head, leading me out of the laundry room and to the living room.

"Aye, Alejandro. I know, I just worry about you." She said, sliding her hand through my hair to fix it.

"I know. But I'll never get better if I can't even help you with the laundry." I told her, setting the basket down. She smiled at me then kissed my forehead.

"I think José said something about going to the beach." she said, beginning to fold the clothes.

"Did he say he was going to meet someone?" I asked, praying that she said no.

"Yes, he said he was going to take a new friend of his. A girl I think." She told me.

"Does she have a name?" I asked and she looked up from her folding to give me a curious look.

"Since when are you so interested in your _hermano's_ friends?" She asked.

"No reason. Actually, I should probably go now." I said, leaving quickly.

"Alejandro," she called.

"_Adios_, _mamá_. I'll be back later!" I called back, grabbing a set of keys from the kitchen and left out the backdoor.

If José was going to the beach then I knew exactly where that was. See, José had made it a practice of stealing my girlfriends but what he didn't know is that I still talked with them on occasion and they've all told me about this secluded beach of his. So, if the beach was where he was taking this friend-I wouldn't think of it as her until I saw with my own eyes-that's where I would find him.

I hopped in the silver Jaguar, making it to the beach in about twenty minutes, intending to catch José in his lie. I hopped out quickly, glancing to the black car that belonged to my brother and silently went through the woods. The closer I got the more I could feel my stomach start to toss and turn with worry. What if it really was her? What would I do? _'Nada. That's what.' _I thought shaking my head. So what if I saw her? Things had changed, I felt nothing towards her anymore. I just had to confirm my suspicion was all.

I stopped and ducked down, staring at the picture in front of me. There she was. Sitting in the water, wrapped in the arms of my brother. As soon as I saw, I was not expecting this emotion: jealousy. Pure, unadulterated jealousy. I could feel it coursing through my body, making me want to run out there, growling like an animal, and pull her out of his arms. I wanted...to claim her as my own. I bit my lip and rocked back, standing up quietly. How could I still feel this way after a year? After she had pushed me down and caused me so much pain? How could I still love her? My mother always said the heart was a funny thing but I saw nothing funny about it.

Turning around, I began to head back to my car, taking one more glance behind me. That's when I met her eyes, those black eyes that haunted my dreams and nightmares. And like that, I was caught in her gaze, neither of us looking away. She looked as shocked as I felt and the urge to go to her filled me. "Alejandro," she said, finally breaking our intense stare. I took a step back before looking to José who smirked. It reminded me of a kid who just got a new toy and wanted to make everyone else jealous by showing it off. I glared at him and step forward, resisting all primal urges to attack him and get back what was mine-what will be mine.

"Hey, Al."

* * *

_A/N: Uh-oh. Things 'bout to go down! Let me just say: It's about to __be__ on like Donkey Kong. So, what do you think's going to happen? Apparently Alejandro wants what is his: Heather of course. And Heather, is she going to go to go Alejandro if he says he wants her or will she stay with José even though they just met? And is José really as nice as Heather says he is? Alejandro doesn't think so. Keep reading niño's y niña's, and don't forget to comment! Next chapter will be up soon. Adios! -Love Stripes_


	3. Chapter 3

_A/N: Thanks for the comments. I'm glad you all like the story so much! I really don't even think it's that good._

* * *

I sneered at José for using that accursed nick name. It only made me want to attack him more but I resisted. I glanced to Heather who had yet to recover from her shock and who was looking appalled at the scars and burns that I had. I had the greatest urge to scream at her, to rip my shirt off and show her the extent of the damage she had done to me...but also to wrap my arms around her and never let her go. My mind was a whirl wind of confusion and emotion; I was beginning to get dizzy from it all.

"Alejandro...what are you doing here?" She asked, standing up and walked out of the water, José following after her. I hadn't expected to be caught, only to observe and leave so I did what I did best: act. I put on an indifferent face and turned away from her.

"I-"

"It's obvious what he's doing here, _chica_." José said before I could get a word out. "He's spying on us. He must have found the paper with your name and number on it then followed me here. That's low, Al, even for you." he said, shaking his head. "To think your jealousy led you to follow me." I glared at him, hating every fiber of his being. To think I would follow him because I was jealous! Five minutes ago I would never think of myself as jealous, especially of José! But five minutes ago I wasn't witnessing the girl I love-had loved-wrapped in his arms.

"That's a lie, José, and you know it. I would never be jealous of you!" And before he could ask what I really was doing there I glanced at Heather and drove it home. "Especially over her. _Malvada bruja_." She looked highly offended and any type of sympathy she may have held for me over my scars quickly turned to contempt. She bared her teeth like a wild animal and took a step forward, glaring at me.

"What ever the hell you were doing here you can leave now! Everything was fine until you got here!" The ferocity that I have come to know and love-and hate-was back, raging in her dark eyes. "Leave. Now." She growled. Looking into her face I had a feeling the offense wasn't the only reason why she wanted me to leave.

"I'd listen to the lady, Alejandro. She doesn't want you here and, personally, neither do I." José said, a smirk on his face.

"Fine._ Hablaremos más adelante, José." _ I glared at both of them, sending José a look that said this wasn't over and walked away. This was far from over and José would know it. I would get Heather away from him one way or another.

Heather POV

I watched him leave, a scowl on my face. How dare he say something like that! He had every reason to be jealous of José! Especially because of me! "Bastard," I growled, folding my arms over my chest. "I hate him," I had every reason to hate him...but then why did my heart hurt to see him walk away?

"Calm down, _chica_. He's gone now." José said, rubbing my shoulders gently. I sighed and shook his hands off, walking to the waters edge and sat down. _'I hate him. I hate him. I hate him.' _I repeated in my head, hopping my heart would get the memo. That just didn't seem to be the case though. My heart was thumping a mile per second and his voice kept running through my head.

"You look distressed," José said, coming to sit by me but seemed to know I needed my space. "I know Alejandro can be a _burro_ but you just have to ignore him." If only it were that easy. I haven't seen him for over a year and finally he comes back for five minutes and I couldn't stop myself from replaying our last scene on TDWT over and over in my head. That kiss, his warm lips against mine, the heat that exploded between us when we touched...

"Heather," I felt my cheeks warm as I found my way out of my daydream and back to José. He was looking at me strangely and I just realized he was talking to me and I hadn't heard.

"Um, sorry, what?" I asked, turning away from him and wrung out my wet hair.

"I said are you feeling okay?" He said. "We could go if you'd like." I glanced at José and he had a curious look on his face. I didn't want to go, I wouldn't let Al spoil my day-no matter how much he popped in my head-but this beach...didn't feel quiet as private anymore.

"No...we can stay here." I finally told him, grabbing his hand and smiled at him. It was inevitable that I was going to think about Alejandro while I was with his brother but...maybe I could distract myself. I leaned in a little closer and he did the same. "I like it here. It's beautiful,"

"Like you?" José said, a smirk on his lips. Just like Al he was charming but unlike his brother, these compliments felt genuine.

"Do you say that to all the girls you take here?" I asked, our forehead meetings.

"Only you," he said, filling in the distance between our lips. This kiss...it was nice. Warm and soft, not like the kiss I shared with Alejandro who had been fierce, lips smashing against mine and tongue thrust into my mouth. With José, it felt like a nice warm summer day yet with Alejandro...it felt like a storm had been broken; there had been so much electricity between us and the heat had been almost unbearable. Part of me wanted that kiss to never end yet...it did. I ended it...all for the money that I never got...what have I done?

I pulled back slowly, looking at José through my lashes. He smiled at me and pulled me into his lap then kissed the top of my head. José could have been a nice distraction to a lot of other girls, one's like LeShawna or Bridget. He was a good kisser, a fabulous one even but...I felt no spark like I had with Alejandro. There was no intense heat...no electricity...no burning passion that I had felt when Alejandro had kissed me. With José it just felt like a kiss, nothing more nothing less. Somewhere inside me-though I would never admit it out loud- I wanted Alejandro to be the one to kiss me not his brother. I wanted that heat and electricity. No...I didn't want it, I needed it. I needed it so badly I almost ran out into those woods to go find him. But he'd be gone by now. And it wasn't like he would want to see me after what I did. I saw the hate in his eyes as he walked away from us, the hatred directed toward me.

I sighed and leaned back, closing my eyes. I was never one to settle for second best, it was either the best or nothing...but I felt as though with José I just claimed second place. He would never be what I truly wanted, what I craved and needed. He was just silver compared to the gold I really wanted but could never have. _'What did I do?'_ A full year after that fucking show and now I feel some type of regret! Some type of remorse for what I did, what I loss, and what I could have gained!

Before I knew it there were tears in my eyes. Honest to goodness tears! I quickly swiped them away before José noticed. I took a quick glance at him and he was looking at me, probably getting back at me for staring so much. He then smiled at me and I gave him a small smile back. Yeah, maybe he was just silver and I was too good for silver but it could do for now. If I couldn't have Alejandro I'd just settle for José. I may not have gotten my gold but at least I still got something, right? If so...why do I still feel like I lost?

Alejandro's POV

It was about eight 'o clock when I heard the door close from downstairs. I had just got done with my workout and my body ached, screaming at me for no more. I sat on my bed, stretching my sore legs that would thank me in the long run when José walked in, smirking at me. I wanted to punch that self satisfied smirk off his fucking face! "You," I growled, standing up despite the protest in my legs.

"You're the one that didn't believe me, Al. I loved that look on your face. Pure shock. You really thought I was lying, didn't you?" I didn't answer and he laughed. "Alejandro, you are still such a kid. Probably why I'm the one locking lips with her now." he smirked and I snarled like an animal and hoisted him up by his shirt, slamming him against the wall. He looked momentarily shocked at my display of strength before scowling at me before digging a hand into my side, a spot that was still sensitive.

I let go and clutched at my side. "_Cabrón_," I cursed, glaring at him.

"You brought that upon yourself, _joder_. Touch me again and next time it'll be your face." He dusted himself off. "You may still love her but it's be too late. She's mine now. So, go on, try and get her back because I assure you, little brother, after I'm done with her, she'll never want to see you again. And the only name coming out of her mouth will be mine. Over and over and over again." he then smirked and chuckled once. "And one other thing," he then went and punched me in the back, sending me down onto the floor from the pain. "That's for spying on me. Don't do it again," he walked away, leaving me to pick myself up off the floor painfully.

I sat back down on my bed before laying back, staring at the ceiling. So...they were together now. José and Heather...Heather and José. "No..." I muttered. I wouldn't let it happen. Heather may have broken my heart but José would break hers a million times over. I've watched it happen repeatedly, girls crying because they really thought José had loved them when all he really wanted to do was get in their beds. I then sat up quickly gasping at the pain. "Heather..." I whispered. Of course it wouldn't happen right away, Heather would never do that so I still had time. But if I didn't get to her in time...I squeezed my eyes closed and groaned. This girl had broken my heart, kneed me in the crotch, pushed me down the side of a volcano and yet I still wanted to protect her from my evil older brother. What in the world was wrong with me? Why did I still love her?_ 'It doesn't matter now, Alejandro. You love her and that's that. The only thing you can do is protect her before José has his evil ways with her.' _It sounded like a bad movie but it was true. I would protect _mi amour_ from anything, especially José. I would not let her experience what heart break felt like. It hurt too much...worse than a burn.

* * *

_A/N: So...they both love each other but think the other one hates them. And now Alejandro has a mission to break José and Heather up before José has his quote 'Evil ways with her'. xD I love that line. Anyways, it's getting good no? I haven't figured out how many chapter's there are going to be, probably only like two more unless I get inspiration. Anyways, happy single's awareness day! -Love Stripes_


End file.
